On the Road
by Krazi.Kaci
Summary: The time during the break before getting to the prison. First fanfic in years, please bear with me while i warm up. Daryl/Carol, love these guys. Mature for some cussing and who knows what down the line. Thanks for the reviews, Chapter 4 in the works!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Crisp red leaves whispered in the tower of trees above the thin dried creek bed as he stalked across it and up the bank. His feet glided over the blanketed forest floor without a sound, slowly stalking the lumbering prey barely fifty paces forward. The beast ahead wandered on oblivious to the bow slowly rising behind it and barely had a chance to turn before the whistle of the arrow that buried in to the soft flesh just behind its front leg. Daryl smirked as the deer stumbled and fell to the ground, and then he was upon it slitting its neck. After checking it for bites and finding nothing, he tied its back legs together before heaving it onto his shoulders and started toward the group's makeshift camp.

Autumn had been rough on the group after losing the farm, food was scarce to scavenge so it was left up to him to provide. He really hadn't known why Rick had wordlessly appointed him the new Shane but at least it kept him away from the group for a time and even though he would never say it to them, it was good to be appreciated for once. He had used his tracking skills to start a map and keep an estimated track of the hordes that roamed the area. They were surviving but continuously on the move but for the past couple days they had been able to hold up in an abandoned house although it was unlikely they would be there much longer. As he shuffled into the yard and up to the garage, he lifted the kill up onto the hook hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow," Carl clambered from out of the house and up to the deer, "that will feed us forever."

"Ya well, we'll see 'bout t'at." Daryl nodded, "Shut the doors will ya."

Carl pulled the heavy doors of the garage shut and went back to Daryls side as he began to gut the beast. The boy always seemed intrigued whenever he brought a kill home, wanting to know exactly how to gut and slice whatever it may be. He didn't really mind, Carl kept out from under foot and didn't as near as many questions what he thought he would the first day. Then Lori was at the door, with that frown on her face that looked like it could draw blood. He never really liked the woman, thought that she ruined the asset that Shane was and caused more trouble than what she was worth. He drug his wrist across his chin and elbowed Carl before nodding him toward his mother. As she left with her son Carol slid out behind her and over to the stool a few feet from him.

"Don't mind her, shes…"

"A bitch?" He dropped innards to the floor with a splat, "That boys gonna hate 'er if she dont let 'im take a piss wit'out her next to 'im."

Carol pursed her lips and eyed the deer, "The group will be thankful for the fresh meat."

"Ya, I'm gettin' sick 'o fuckin' squirrel."

"Will you….take me the next time?"

"Take you?" He laughed.

"Yes, why is that so funny? What if your bitten or something goes wrong while you are out there and you don't come back?" She paused and kicked at some dirt on the floor, "Its moronic that you go out alone anyway, I don't understand why you insist upon it in the first place."

"For one," Another pile of innards fell with a smack, " I'm Daryl Dixon, ain't a damn thing in those woods that could kill me. Two, nothings gonna keep me from getting back here, somebody's gotta look out for your scrawny ass. An third, you gotta be quiet and there ain't one person here who could keep their mouth shut."

"I suppose." She sighed and watched him clean the skin the beast.

He hadn't meant to upset her but he needed his peace in the woods or else they would all starve. The woods weren't for babysitting or chatting on about nothing they were for surviving, end of story.

The group was sitting in candle light in the living room of the house, full from fresh venison. Lori sat leaning against the fireplace with Carls head on her lap, staring across the room in silence at Rick with pleading eyes. The men were huddled in a circle looking over Daryls map trying to figure out their next move. There was a herd of about twenty or thirty walkers heading their way according to this calculations and they didn't have the man or gun power to fight though them.

"I say we head back though here," Rick traced his finger across the map, "towards Lopel and push east, maybe theres some more places to scavenge for supplies."

Hershel shook his head, "Theres nothing for miles that way, mostly big cattle ranches."

"Then north up past Brenton?"

"Too risky," T-Dog smiled at a memory, "used to party at a frat up that way and just a guess but theres probably plenty of walkers coming from there."

"I guess west is our only option then." Rick drug his head over his head and through his hair, "Let's just hope were headed toward something good."

Daryl watched as Carol stood from the seat, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and padded out into the hall. He waited a moment, rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, mumbled something about taking a piss, and headed out the behind her. It was dark outside of the warmth of the group but his as eyes adjusted he saw her slipping into a room at the end of the hall. When he made it to the door, she was leaning against the window frame staring out into the night.

"You should stay away from the windows." He sat down on the love seat behind her.

They sat in silence for a while before she finally spoke, "I still can't manage to sleep without telling her goodnight."

She laughed a sad little laugh as a tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes fixed on the sky. He slid a hand through his hair and sighed, he had never been good at comforting anyone it just wasn't in his blood. Somewhere between watching her bash her ass of a husband's head in with a sledgehammer and the searching for Sophia, this bird had made him give a shit. He reached out his hand and pulled her down to sit with him and hugged her.

"She's better off, ain't no reason to cry. We's the ones that got it 'ard now." He hushed her.

"Do you think we will find another farm?"

"Doubt it," he smirked, "ain't no one gonna be as fuckin' stupid as them keepin' walkers in a barn."

She laughed and whipped the tears from her cheek, "You know what I mean, someplace safe."

"Weren't never any wheres safe even before this shit." He took a breath, "But I said it before, somebody's gotta look out for your scrawny ass."


	2. Chapter 2

_***~Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, this one is a little longer so I hope you enjoy it, happy reading! ~* *~ KM ~***_

**Chapter 2**

The sun was barely creeping through the slit in the window curtain when he woke with a start. After calming the startled breathing and keeping himself from bolting upright, he realized the warmth on his chest was Carol. Carol. The must have fallen asleep not long after her tears had stopped, something that shocked him nearly to the core. He couldn't remember a time had he ever shared an entire night with a woman at his side, didn't trust them but she wasn't exactly what he had ever come across before. Although, that in itself was enough to make his stomach roll at the things he kept hidden in his own mind. In a moment the room went cloudy, the sliver of light being cut off for a fumbling second and Daryl turned to catch a glimpse of a walker dragging itself across the window. He sat up pulling Carol with him then shook her lightly until she opened her eyes and she placed a hand against his chest stilling him.

"We need to move, get the group up." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" She said but got up to follow direction regardless of the answer.

"Walkers outside, it may be the herd from the farm."

She flew around the corner and up the hall straight to where Rick was leaned in a corner mere feet from Lori with Carl curled between them. The entire group was still in the one peaceful place they all were lucky enough to have, their dreams. Rick opened his eyes as soon as she toed at his boot and looked up at her with a finger to her lips then his eyes followed her pointing at the window where T-Dog slept. Two walkers were maybe five feet out lumbering around toward the cars, luckily the group was sprawled out on the floor so no one had been seen yet.

"Daryl?" Rick whispered.

"Checking windows and doors I think."

"Do we know how many?"

"Not sure, he thinks they followed us from the farm."

"Alright," He nodded and reached over for Lori, "let's get everyone up, quietly."

Daryl slid from room to room low and using the windows to get a head count, at least ten with more slothfully creeping from the woods. He slowly opened the door in the kitchen to the garage, the doors were still shut but something was bumping into it from the outside. Shutting the door, he stood straight and pulled his bow from the hutch to his left before heading back to the living room where the group was beginning to wake and from a plan. Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and Hershel stood in the middle of the room as the women pulled the dark curtains tight pushing the group into a sort of bleak fog.

"There's 'least ten out there now," He joined the huddle, "more comin'."

"Alright, can we get to the cars?" Rick bucked his chin in the direction of the kitchen.

"Maybe, they found the garage already an it'le take longer to get 'at door open then what we have."

"Then how we doing this."

"Best bet is 'at side door at the end of the hall. We go out 'at way an pull them to us so the rest got time to get the door open and into the cars."

"Me and Maggie will go with the others, we can clear the geeks that don't come after you." Glenn nodded.

"Alright, I guess this is what we got," Rick turned to Hershel, "You go too, were going to need more power over there."

Then they were moving, T-Dog at his elbow with a hatchet and opening the door at the end of the hall. Letting loose of one arrow, it sunk into a walker at the corner of the garage ten feet away and he pressed out with Rick at his back. T-Dog sunk his hatchet deep in the forehead of one and kicked another down under the first as it fell before ending it with a heavy stomp. The three moved around the side and easily attracted the eight geeks thumping against the vehicles. One dead ran at him flat out from around the back of the SUV, one arrow slit though his neck and then it was upon him with a throat full of buck knife buried up to its brain. The three backed up together toward the door they had come out of with the walkers following them. After killing four more as the garage door around the corner opened with a slam, they slipped back into the door and ran through the house to regroup.

Their plan had worked, with Maggie and Glenn taking down four more by the time they had made it back around to the garage. They hurriedly piled into the vehicles and he back around to his bike where Carol sat waiting on the back. He paused for a moment before passing this bow to her and sliding down onto his seat in front. Within seconds the caravan was on the move back out the road with a few geeks pushing in behind them. Once they reached the main stretch headed west, he felt her slip her arms around him and laid her head against his back. Glancing over his shoulder, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do so he pushed forward ahead of the group.

As the sun reached directly over their heads, one of the cars behind them signaled for them to stop soon so he pulled off at the next turn. She sat up as the caravan pulled into a stretch beside the river hidden from the road. After pulling the bigger vehicles in a half circle next to the water, they all piled out of the cars stretching and groaning. He looked over his shoulder at her as she smiled then managed a small one back before helping her up first and following her over to the waterside.

"Sorry I fell asleep, must have been uncomfortable." She said as he crouched and spooned water over his head with his hands.

He started to look up but stopped, "Ain't no never mind to me."

She laughed a little, patted his back, and then was gone. Probably off to look after Lori, an effort which he found entirely futile whether she was pregnant or not. He wiped his dripping face and stood to join the group.

"I say we make camp here," Rick said, "we're just far enough from the road to be safe and it's just close enough to get there in a pinch."

"Should stock up on water, who knows when we will find a source this abundant." Hershel nodded.

"We keep a fire small, boil all the water we need, and head out tomorrow."

"See if I can nab some squirrels." Daryl grumbled and started off into the woods.

He hadn't made it far before he heard steps behind but he didn't turn, it was easy to guess who it was. A palm open flat to the ground, footsteps slowed to a whisper in the leaves, he pressed on with his shadow mimicking the steps. A smile couldn't help but creep across his face, she was a quick learner he gave her that, as the moved soundlessly though the woods for maybe five minutes. He turned to her standing behind him half crouched with a machete in her hand and tried not to laugh.

"What?" Carol looked down at herself.

"You gonna use 'at on a squirrel?" Bucking his chin at the machete.

She shrugged, "Better than nothing."

"I 'spose," he smirked and looked down at the bow, "You can have a go at this."

He waved her over and pointed out the pieces, showed her what each did. Then pulled back the string, latched it, and loaded the arrow before discharging it then passing it to her. She took it and eyed it like some foreign object she never thought she'd touch. He watched as she struggled to pull back the string but didn't help, she wanted to learn and she was going to. Once it was loaded, Daryl picked up her machete and moved ahead into the woods until he saw a squirrel up the ahead nearly ten yards.

He signaled her to crouch down, "Aight, you aim just like a gun, you focus. Best not be loosin' my damn arrows."

The bow pulled up, Carol looked down at the squirrel sniffing around the base of a tree up ahead. One deep breath she steadied and let it loose toward the critter. The arrow thunked into hard wood, pinning the squirrel to tree by a hind leg causing it to let out a squeal and fight against the shaft. Daryl moved quickly to snap its neck then pulled the arrow from the tree.

"I hit it." Carol smiled, shocked at herself.

"Yah, surprised me too," He laughed and brought it back to her, "Load it again."

By the fifteenth, she was hitting them dead center and they were headed back to camp with twelve fat squirrels. He knew she was quiet pleased with herself so he didn't even bother taking back the bow until they reached the hearth where Lori was about to pass around jerky from last night's kill.

"I'd save that," He held up the string of squirrel, "Carol got us some fresh."

She blushed and traded him the squirrels for his bow before starting to gut them for dinner. Lori looked at the two through the corner of her eye before repacking the jerky and setting down to help preparing the squirrels. He head over to the water and found a place to lay out his bag to start making new arrows. By the third, food was ready and all the sudden she was there again with a plate and a smile.

"Me provide for you, funny thing huh?"

He huffed at her and took the plate as she sat down next to him. They ate in silence, as he fought between the awkwardness of having her next to him and how diverting it was to have her there in spite of himself. He looked for something to say while she was up tossing their plates but couldn't by the time she had made it back beside him. She slid down next to him and leaned up against the log their elbows grazing.

"Thank you, for teaching me I mean." She smiled at him, "It feels nice to be needed."

"What'ja mean?" He huffed, "They need you, 'at damn fool Lori'd loose 'er head if somthin' 'appened."

She paused, looking away, "What about you?"

His mouth was dry as he fiddled with the arrow somehow magically in his hand then started working again. She didn't stay much longer after that, gotten up and went towards the truck for something or another. Silently, he wished he could find the words that to define what he felt, wished that he could be cold again and put these 'pansy-ass feelings' to rest, wished that he had gone off with Merle when he had a chance. That's what his blood knew how to do, run or kill it. Something this woman, this Carol, had somehow made him question. Every bit of his breeding told him to get out of this dysfunctional, lovefest, pussy group as fast as he could but somehow he'd found 'heart' and all it took was the end of the world to do it.

As the camp slipped into darkness he hollered to take first watch and before he knew it, she was there again with a blanket in hand, sliding down next to him. Wordlessly she covered up and folded her arm under her head before closing her eyes. Staring down at her with eyes he didn't know he had unless he was looking at a kill or oddly enough her, his hand moved without wanting it to and stroked her shoulder. She looked up at him with a hope in her eyes that he remembered from the farm when he first brought her a Cherokee Rose.

"What you asked before," He paused and she waited patiently, "I ain't so good at words."

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything, I-"

"The only reason I'm still here with these idiots," He stumbled over his words, eyes locked with hers, "is because of you."

She smiled again, a red he could see even in the darkness spreading across her cheeks, and pulled her head up onto his chest to which he awkwardly placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Daryl."


	3. Chapter 3

_**~*Thanks so much for your support. I decided to take this chapter in a different direction because i hit a wall. Hope you enjoy!*~ ~*KM*~**_

**Chapter 3**

_"Ain't much you can do now, 'lil broth'a, she done sunk them claws in an you __**dead **__as a fuckin' rock."_

_ They were in a fog by the river, Merles voice echoing off the bank like they were in a cave. Carol lay where the fire pit had been the night before; she was surrounded by a thick white comforter with a soft white dress on and his Cherokee Rose behind her ear. The rest of the camp was empty with no site of where they had gone or that they had even been there. Turning away from the sleeping Carol, he refocused on Merle who was caked with dirt but clapping his hands with a smirk on his face._

_ "That's cute, nabbing you some vintage snatch that it 'lil broth'a, is the meat tough or she still got some life in 'er?" He laughed hollow and deep._

_ "Shut it, Merle."_

_ "Should'a listened to me ba'for when you was bleedin' out in 'em fuckin' woods." He curled up his nose, "But nah, don't listen to ole Merle, he don't know jack shit, he fuckin' DEAD."_

_ "We fuckin' looked for you I said." Daryl yelled._

_ "Not near as long as 'er precious Sophia," Shaking his head as he spoke, "still didn't find 'er did'ja. Fuckin' failue's wat you is, done what I said an you wouldn't be in this pitty fuck of a situation you in."_

_ "Don't know shit, Merle, a'ight so fuck you. Get the hell away from me, you piece o' shit."_

_ "She ain't what you need, ya' need me you lil shit. Worthless without ole Merle an you know it. Bitch don't got shit on kin."_

_ "Get outta here, ain't did me no good alive and ain't doin' much fuckin' better dead."_

_ "You so sure I'm dead ain't chu," He glared at Daryl, "Not a damn thin' on this fuckin' shit hole planet could kill me if it tried, chu damn well know it too."_

_ Daryl struggled to stand and settled on crawling toward Carol as he began to notice the blankets around her had started turning red._

_ "She's dead, broth'a, been dead." Merle laughed, "Maybe you done your job an saved that girl-"_

_ "Shut up!" Daryl screamed at the top of his lungs._

_ He reached Carol, her entire dress red like the blankets surrounding her and his Cherokee rose shriveled to gray. All he could hear was Merles laughter and his own pleading screams, no over and over till he thought his lungs would burst._

_ "She dead….just…..like…..__**me**__." Merle whispered in his ear._

_ With that Carols teeth sunk deep in Daryl's neck, ripping flesh from bone and finally silencing his screams._

The next morning had awoken alone and sat up straight almost in a panic looking for her but there she was not ten feet away, stomping out the fire. He shook off the weakness of fear and stocked it away deep inside himself. That was why he didn't trust women, didn't like the pussy-ass feelings they pulled up into a strong willed man that could shake them to the core. He was disgusted at himself for such a dream, but oddly felt the hope to never find his brother creeping into his mind. Shaking it off, he stood and re-sheaved all his arrows then slung the bow across his back before walking over to her. An open palm landed on the small of her back before he realized it had even moved from his side.

"Morning." She smiled and passed him a jerky stick."

After staring at her a moment he took it, "Mornin'."

"You sleep alright?"

"Fine, yah." He lied, "You?"

A sigh slipped from her lips, "Much better then I used to."

He couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his cheeks, "Do it again, well I ain't gonna tell you to leave 'er nothin'."

"Alight, listen up." Rick cried for the groups attention, "We leave in five, make sure we get the water all packed, at least one big one a vehicle in case we get separated."

With that they all moved to their own separate tasks, before he knew it everyone was in their respected vehicles and she was waiting at the bike expectantly. He half smiled at her before sliding down to his seat and kicking it alive then stopped short as he felt her warmth slide down behind him. Part of him wished for his pick-up back to shield her from the wind but he dared not look just yet for not wanting to lose how magnificent it felt to have her against him. As they rode on, leaves began to fall around them with the wind sending the splotchs of color dancing around the tires of their vehicles. Daryl pushed on, leading the group farther west and deeper into the heartland. The caravan passed signs for towns and connecting roads but no one gave a signal as the miles piled on.

He wished they could talk along that stretch of road but it was nearly impossible with the rushing wind, so he was thankful for the warmth of her breath on his neck. Tonight he would find them something that could carry them and the bike, it was great in a pinch and he loved the fucking thing. As her fingers laced around themselves at his waist, he hesitated ant then placed one of his own on hers. A smirk grew under the scruff of his cheeks when he felt her nuzzle her chin against his back. He thought about the times he had pushed her away, times he had tried to show her how bad and evil he was, but for some reason there she was clutching to him on the back of his bike and it scared the living shit out of him. His blood told him that there was no good to come of any of this, she would die or he would. Something would happen to make him weak, there was strength in not letting your guard down and he could feel his slipping every moment she touched him or they said one another's names. He felt her jump against him as a car behind them sounded; there was little he could do but pull to the side.

"You alright?" He said over his shoulder.

She nodded and pulled away as Rick pulled up beside them. She smiled at Lori as she passed her a sweater though the window of the SUV then slid it over her shoulders. Had the whole group seen the way she clung to him, he thought to himself and knew that they all could see the weakness growing inside him. Could tell he was becoming more useless every day since they had found Sophia in that barn. He had tried to push away from her then, to grasp at the idea of wandering out to find Merle again, but in that instant that she though he would strike her…he knew he couldn't run.

"It's getting about that time." Rick yelled through the window, "There's a storm coming, with this wind picking up we should find some shelter before it gets any closer."

"Say we take a party out 'n scout ahead?"

"Alright, let's pull around grab T-Dog and get moving."

The three drove about a mile out then down the road before they came up on a small deserted back woods town. There wasn't a sound accept for the car door slams and the whisper of leaves dancing across the dirt road. The few dusty store fronts were searched and cleared without a single encounter. After Daryl picked some tracks, the three started moving up what looked like a thick deer path behind the picked clean country store. He could see tracks that looked pretty fresh so he pushed the trio farther up the hill until they came upon a small cabin. There was a clear path of tracks upon tracks leading straight up to the decks door so the hut had clearly been in use very recently. Rick knocked, they paused for a moment waiting for an answer, and then he opened the door slowly. The cabin was empty but it was immediately clear to him that there this house was lived in.

"Think something got them?" T-Dog said as he stepped into the one room cabin."

"Hard to tell," Daryl squinted out the window, "ill check the perimeter."

He stepped outside then moved toward the area he had seen outside the window and a rabbit caught his eye. The tiny vermin darted out from behind a tree, spooked by a black mass that thundered toward it though the bushes and then he heard its neck snap in the beast jaws. He drew his bow as another of the beasts lumbered though the woods with a growl. As his finger prepared to release the arrow, there was a click of the hammer of a gun at his timple.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you." A womans voice hissed beside him.

The dogs began to circle them as a man stepped out of the woods ahead of him with a shot gun pointed steady. He heard Rick and T-Dog clamber down the steps of the cabin behind him.

"Put it down." She grumbled.

"Lee!" The man yelled, "Let's go."

"Listen to him, Miss." Rick spoke calmly but dared not take a step as one of the dogs.

"Shut the fuck up." She said readjusting her fingers on the pistol, "Point at my dog an that's a serious issue."

"Fuckin' dog stole my kill."

"Survival of the fittest, shit bag, put it down."

"Daryl."

"Lee."

The two put their weapons down at the same time, both still clearly irritated by the fact.

"Jekyl, Hyde, heel." The man whispered and pointed the gun to his feet.

"We cleared this area, I suggest you clear your own." Lee hissed.

"Look, we have a group with us and are in need of some shelter for the night." Rick paused, "We have a little food to spare if that helps, you seem to be out of supplies."

Lee snorted and the man shot her a look before answering Rick, "We can fend for ourselves, take one of the places in town for your people. Not quite sure the dogs would take kindly to anyone much closer."

"That's fair, but the offer stands. We will take shelter in the upstairs of the store."

The trio backed away slowly and moved back down the hill to their truck in silence. T-Dog climbed with Daryl huffing after him with Rick sliding into the driver's seat.

"Think this is right, bringin' the group back 'ere?" Daryl raised an eyebrow at Rick as he started the truck.

"They seem harmless enough."

"Harmless? They had guns drawn and," T-Dog protested as a chill rolled over him, "big ass dogs, man. Don't know if it's the right call."

"They were defending what was theirs, if they were going to kill us they wouldn't have gave us a choice."

"How'd _they _get the jump on_ you _anyway?" T-Dog grumbled at Daryl.

"Dogs covered their steps, came outta the woods like ghosts. But Ricks right, she could'a dropped me."

After moving the entire group up into the small town store and blacking out the windows, they settled down a bit thankful for an area already cleared out. However, the group was still uneasy about their new found 'friends' and how they had so seamlessly controlled a situation with the group's three strongest men. Carol quivered with nerves and couldn't pull herself far from Daryls side. Just as darkness began to fill the cracks in the window covering, Daryl heard the door downstairs open and shut closely followed by the sound of claws and footsteps pushing up the stairs. He stood along with Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn weapons ready and waiting for what was to come. There was a hush in the room as Jekyl and Hyde slipped into the room followed by the man and woman from before. They both had a shotgun on their backs with a pistol at one hip the only difference between them was the machete on the other hip where at his hung a hatchet. They held no weapons in their hands but instead two boxes.

"Were we not invited?" The woman objected.

"Whats in the box?" Daryl said, bow drawn.

The man passed his to Rick as the woman dropped hers to the floor with a loud thump and shoved it over with a booted foot. The three looked in the boxes carefully, to their surprise they were filled with cans and bags of rice. Glenn wandered back over to Hershel and Maggie then sat down his guard falling slowly. Daryl didn't move but lowered the bow as he felt Carol at his back.

"No hard feelings about before," The man stuck his hand out, "these dogs are our livelihood, our family, end of story."

"I can respect that," Rick took his hand.

"Names Marshall, Jekyl and Hyde, and this is my wife Lee." He paused, "We haven't seen as many friendlies in a while."

"Neither have we, we found each other not long ago but we have lost a lot of people since then."

"Comes with living in this world now." Lee patted Hyde's head with a sad look on her face.

"Rick Grimes," He pointed behind him, "my wife Lori, and our son Carl."

The group went around and were introduced which calmed them all a bit but they were hesitant about the dogs sitting like guardians at the newcomers feet.

"Are they dangerous?" Carol pointed at the beast.

"Not unless they have to be." Lee shrugged.

"Mastiff's get protective, that's why they're such an asset to us. Damn near laid his life down for us more times than any friendly." Marshall chuckled and pointed at Carl, "Hyde does have an eye on your boy though, loved kids."

"Can I pet him?" Carl smiled.

"Carl-" Lori reached for the boy.

As the boy moved over toward the beasts, Marshal clicked his fingers and paralleled his palm to the ground causing them to immediately sprawl out on the floor. As the boy smiled playing with the beasts Rick felt a smirk push across his face, it was good to see Carl so full of happiness. As food was prepared, the newcomers seamlessly intergraded with the group that even accepted the dogs openly. When they settled down to feast, the group silently began to question where the newcomers had hid their supplies and how they seemed to keep so safe with only the two of them.

"How you ghost though the woods 'atta way?" Daryl finally asked sitting next to Lee on the floor.

She laughed, "Grew up with boys playing in the woods, just got better at it now I guess. Marshall, he was a big hunter before so it comes natural to him."

"Doesn't 'appen often."

"Boys in the woods," Carol spoke up finally, "brothers?"

"One brother, he had a lot of friends and I didn't really get along with girls." Her eyes shone as the memory flashed though her mind.

Marshall wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed, "Were still looking for them."

"What happened?" Maggie said, "I mean what brought you here."

"We had a few people with us for a while." Marshall paused frowning, "Before it happened we lived in a pretty close radius to all our family so it was easy to group together at first. But over time…we started losing people fast."

As he drifted off Lee picked up the story, "Some just insisted splitting up and looking for others, some were taken down, and some we….we did what we had to."

"I'm sorry," Rick said as the entire group sadly reminisced, "we have gone through our share of loved ones too."

"We've been moving from meeting point to meeting point but haven't found anyone, and with winter coming we had to find someplace permanent for the time being." Lee thumbed a tear away, "We have a regrouping place maybe five miles away just in case."

"You said someplace permanent so do you mean the cabin because it seems rather vulnerable?" Hershel spoke up, "There's safety in numbers these days."

Marshall and Lee exchanged glances before she spoke, "There's more to it then you people think. We have a jeep hidden at the corner of the cabin covered with a tarp and some branches. The cabin itself was more of an asset then you could ever believe, we were on the run after our last camp was over thrown and just happened to stumble upon it."

"Didn't even realize what it was at first." Marshall continued. "The four or us slept in the bathroom for two days, just locked ourselves in every night. By the third day Jekyl sniffed something out in the closet and we had checked the whole house so we figured it was just a mouse or something. After finally rechecking the closet there wasn't anything in it but he just kept at it. Eventually, I don't even really know how, we found a way to open the back of it."

"Opened it?" T-Dog looked puzzled.

"That's what I thought at first, but the back of it opened an there was a set of stairs spiraling down. Hyde and Jekyl were down them before we could even think about it so we climb down into the darkness with our nearly empty pistols. We get down to the bottom and the dogs have this old guy holding onto a pipe for dear life in the corner of the basement."

"Oh god." Lori put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't feel bad for him, tough ole dude caught Hyde pretty good with that pipe but Jekyl grabbed ahold of his leg pretty good an tore him up." Lee patted the beast.

"He ended up telling us that he had been building the place for years, like a bomb shelter or some shit."

"I think I remember seeing something about people like that on TV." Glenn nodded.

T-Dog bobbed his head, "Is he up there now? You should have brought him down."

"No, the bite got infected and we lost him." Lee's brow furrowed, "The weird part was he thanked us, said he couldn't take it alone anymore."

"It's like a fort down there, food stock piled for years and ammo."

"Is," Carol paused, "is their room for us."

Daryl looked at her, saw the desperate hunger for safety in her eyes and he knew he had to get her in that place.

_**~*So how did you like it, did i turn to sharp and lose you? How do you like the new characters? Theres more Carol Daryl coming promise, just wanted to introduce this 'safehaven' and character. Please tell me what you think, if you like theyll hang around, if you dont then i kill them down the road lol. *~ ~*KM*~**_


End file.
